


Struggling with submission

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Clones, Doggy Style, Dominant Loki, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Master Loki, Multiple Orgasms, Reluctant Submission, Restraints, Submission, Vaginal Sex, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: The OFC has already given herself to Loki, body and mind. But she still struggles to submit to him entirely at times... Sometimes more than others. But Loki is more than happy to bend her to his will, to make her submit and remember her place.





	Struggling with submission

‘You _will_ submit to me.’ Loki growled, moving in on her.

She was trapped, nowhere to go with her back firmly against the wall. Her sight was shrouded as Loki drew closer, towering over her and blocking the light.

Long fingers wrapped around her throat, making her eyes fly open and up to his face. His silhouette was terrifying enough, never mind the wicked grin he had.

‘Who do you belong to?’ He asked, his voice deep.

She closed her eyes and kept quiet, not wanting to answer him. Loki sneered, leaning down so his lips were hovering just over hers, she could feel his breath against her lips. ‘You seem to have forgotten your place, _pet._ You _will_ yield to me. Willingly or not.’

He noted the slight tremble from her body, struggling to resist him. He knew it would just be a matter of time. And time was something he had plenty of. Oh yes, he was going to have _such_ fun breaking her into submission.

He always did when she struggled to do it freely.

Loki rubbed his thumb slowly up and down against her skin, he could feel her swallowing hard, terrified about where his hand was. He gave a squeeze, just to make sure she knew who was in charge, then he crushed his lips upon hers.

He could feel her resistance against him, the way her body just froze instead of moving with him as normal. But he would make sure by the end of the night that she was willing and eager to accept his advances. No matter how long it took.

Dropping his hand from her neck and with a flick of his wrist, he had her naked. Just as he wanted her. She tried to cover herself up with her hands, but he grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her over towards his large bed. He threw her onto it and she went sprawling across.

Taking another chance, she attempted to scramble away to the other side but Loki captured her ankle and dragged her slowly back towards him.

He moved over the top of her, graceful like a panther. His body pushed hers down flat on the bed, one of his hands clutched both of her wrists and pinned them above her head against the pillows.

‘Your wriggling only makes me want you more, little pet.’ He rumbled against her skin then pressed kisses along her neck.

She tried to halt her movements, to keep as still as possible. But it felt wrong not to fight against him. So she tried to move her arms instead, but she found herself completely immobile against his strong grip. It wasn’t fair. A human had no chance against a God.

Loki’s silver tongue flicked out to taste her skin, he moaned deeply and continued his trail further down to her collarbone, licking all over. When he glanced at her face, he saw that her eyes were shut tightly and she was biting her lower lip, willing herself to keep quiet.

But he knew exactly how to make that change, how to get her howling his name in pure unadulterated pleasure.

Leaving her skin alone, he sat up over her. Looking more intimidating than ever before, all of that leather and metal.

Now that her hands were free, she tried to push him off but suddenly other hands seized her wrists in a firm grip, yanking her arms straight up above her once again. When she looked up, her eyes widened when they landed on two of Loki’s clones. One at either side of her, restraining her.

The sound of Loki’s evil laugh made her look back at the real Loki, who had removed all of his clothing apart from his lower body, keeping the leather trousers and boots on. She attempted to struggle yet again, but the clones iron grip wouldn’t allow her to go anywhere.

‘It would be much easier on you if you were to just accept your submission. Give in to me, pet.’ Then his voice dropped an octave. ‘You know you want to.’ He purred.

‘No!’ She cried out, shaking her head furiously back and fore. She couldn’t, no she _wouldn’t,_ let him win. Not again.

Loki pressed the length of his body against hers, a hand wrapped around her neck to stop her head from thrashing around. He squeezed enough to gain and keep her attention on him.

‘You are mine, darling. The sooner you accept it the better for you.’ He kissed her hungrily, their teeth clashing together as he demanded her to give in to her deep desires.

He forced himself between her legs, making her spread open for him. She tried to kick his ass with her heels, but that just brought his body down closer against her. She could feel his bulge pressing into her stomach through the leather of his trousers, she tried to ignore it. Though there was no ignoring the God’s fingers that lightly tickled down her body, reaching between them to cup her most intimate place.

‘I can feel the heat radiating off you, pet. You want this.’ He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, smirking at the way she continued to whine in protest.

The clones tightened their hold even more on her wrists at the same time as Loki tightened his hand around her throat. She panicked momentarily, struggling to breathe. At that exact moment that she was distracted, Loki breached her with two fingers and his thumb caused havoc on her clit that was ever so slightly peeking out of its hiding place.

She let out a wail while he started to fuck her with those devilish fingers. His movements were slow yet deliberate and calculated. He knew _exactly_ what to do, the right speed and variations to bring her to the edge.

When he curled his fingers, he hit that devastating spot that was always her undoing. Mixed with her little nub being stimulated by his thumb, she started sobbing in desperation for more. Her hips arched up to him, wanting more stimulation than he was giving.

‘What is it, darling? What do you want?’ He smirked, leaning up slightly to take in her face and loosening his grip on her neck.

He could see the battle she was having with herself by the look on her face. His touch was strong, yet not quite strong enough to give her that orgasm that she wanted. Not that she wanted to want it, she was trying to hold off, desperate to be let go… to not give in to him.

But it was _so_ difficult.

‘Come one, little pet. I can do this all day if I need to.’ He cooed, stroking more insistently against her g spot.

He was unrelenting with her pleasure, keeping her right on the edge. A place where she did _not_ want to be. Though Loki had her right where _he wanted her._

‘Come on, girl. All you have to do is say two little words. It’s so simple. Then you shall receive what you need.’

She opened her eyes again and that was the wrong thing to do. Seeing Loki hovering above her, the two clones just at the edge of her view, still restraining her. She parted her mouth and a small whimper escaped before… ‘Please, Master.’

That was all Loki needed to hear. She had given in. He’d finally broken her, _again._

Removing his fingers from her, enjoying the sound of her whining in disappointment, he had the clones disappear so he could grab her hips and flip her over onto her stomach. She didn’t even attempt to try and escape now, knowing she had lost the battle and that Loki had won. He always did triumph over her body, every, single, time.

Loki’s fingers dug harshly into her hips as he raised her up onto her hands and knees. Her body was trembling, she didn’t know if she was going to be able to keep herself supported. But she didn’t need to worry about that for long. She felt Loki fold himself over her back, as the tip of his cock pressed against her wet folds, so eager to get inside.

The God of mischief guided himself into her, forcing through her softness until he was as deep as he could go. His leather trousers pressed against the back of her thighs, having only pulled his cock out to get access to her.

He growled like a feral animal and started moving instantly. Her walls were so welcoming to him, pulling and squeezing him for all he had. He bit down on her shoulder, making sure he’d leave a mark as he reached under her to fondle her breasts, making her moan more and more.

‘You will come on my cock, pet. Give me your all.’ He demanded, but she once again was trying to resist. Why, he had no idea. He’d already gotten her submission. Now he just needed her body. And he was going to get it, no matter what.

Ignoring her breasts, he slid a hand underneath her and between her thighs again. Her clit was rudely forced out from hiding with the sheer size of Loki’s cock inside her, not giving it an option anymore. He started to stroke it, frantically bringing her right where he wanted her.

She wailed loudly, her body collapsing forward if it wasn’t for Loki’s strong forearm around her middle, keeping her as close to him as possible. The stroking of her clit didn’t relent, along with the pounding of his cock. He felt her clamp down on him, her orgasm tearing through her body.

But he didn’t stop. He kept the same pace, even though her body was trying to push him away. It was almost too much for her, the over stimulation even after she’d came. Her clit was almost to the point of being painful, but his finger didn’t leave.

‘Please!’ She sobbed, trying to clamber away from the pleasure.

‘You will come again.’ He snarled, tightening his arm around her.

And come again she did. He forced her into many more orgasms, one after the other. Never slowing down or giving her time to adjust to the heightened pleasure. The screams that came from her were loud and piercing, but he _loved_ that sound.

‘Once more, pet. Come with me.’ He insisted.

‘I… can’t. Please. Stop, Master.’ She cried hysterically, her body shuddering as another orgasm ripped through her.

‘You can and you will!’ Loki roared, thrusting roughly into her for the last time before pausing as deep as he could, the squeezing of her body became too much for him and he came inside of her. But he kept the stimulation going on her clit, pulling the last orgasm of the night from her.

Her mind had shut down, all she could think about and concentrate on was the intense pleasure that surged through her entire body. From her toes right up to the tips of her fingers.

‘That’s my good girl.’ Loki praised, slowing down on his finger movements, much to her relief.

He pressed a kiss against the back of her neck before releasing her. She fell down to the bed in a flop, her bones felt like jelly.

Loki lay down at the side of her and pulled her into him, she let out a small whimper of protest and tried to push at his chest. She always hated him for doing that to her, for proving that he could and always _would_ make her submit to him. Even when she didn’t particularly want to.

‘Stop being an insolent little brat, or I will not hesitate to blister your backside.’ He chastised, making her cease her weak protests.

He pulled her in flush against his chest and held her, stroking her back softly until she calmed down. Only once he was sure she was ok, did he speak again.

‘Who do you belong to, pet?’

And she responded this time without missing a beat.

‘You, Master.’


End file.
